Stegosaurus
Easily one of the best known of all the dinosaurs, Stegosaurus is recognized all the world over. It is the biggest and most elaborately ornamented dinosaurs. Stegosaurus is one of the most popular attraction present at Jurassic Park and is easily one of the best known dinosaurs recognized all over the world. This giant herbivore has a series of bony plates running along its back and four long spikes on the end of the tail; it was once thought that the plates of Stegosaurus were mainly used for thermoregulation, ie cooling or heating the animal according to weather conditions, while today we know that their primary function is that of visual display for courtship and to intimidate predators. Anatomy It roamed the open plains of the Late Jurassic Period in what is now North America. The plates along its back, its small head and spiked tail make it a peculiar and unique dinosaur. This plant-eater evolved to find its food in the low-growing plants of the late Jurassic Stegosaurus is often called the dumbest dinosaur because of its incredibly small brain. In fact, most scientists believe that its brain was too small to control such a large creature and that it used an auxiliary "brain" located above its rear legs to help control its movements. This was not actually a brain, but a bundle of nerves that helped relay information from its real brain. Its brain was once thought to have been the size of a walnut, but CAT-scans proved that it was actually the size of a kitten. The most prevalent theory is that they were used for cooling or heating the animal. A more recent theory, however, suggests that they could have been used as a display during courtship and that they may have been brightly colored. It is also possible that they could move up and down, perhaps to intimidate predators. Creation Stegosaurus was successfully recreated by InGen in the lab on Isla Sorna. The Stegosaurus were parented and fed in captivity on the island. Its name appeared in the Cold Storage Room, so it was probably planned to appear in Phase II of Jurassic Park. The clones were green in color with brown plates exhibiting a paler center. The size of InGen's Stegosaurus varied, some were about 7 meters in length like the species Stegosaurus sornaensis while others were said to be 12 meters long,which is much larger than Stegosaurus nublarensis making it the largest known Stegosaurus. InGen may have increased its size to make it more spectacular. The clones lacked ossicles, or throat armor, the downward curved tips of their tails, and the long necks unlike the originals. The new clones in Jurassic World are inaccurate for dropping their tail most of the time, as well as less pronounced beaks blended into the skin but like the originals they 10 meters in length. Appearance and Size Appearance Stegosaurus is green in color with brown plates exhibiting a paler center. The long fearsome spikes on its tail would have made a powerful weapon against any hungry predators. Stegosaurus in Jurassic World stated to have 17 broad plates from its neck down to its back, with the tip of its tail bearing four long spikes. Size InGen's Stegosaurus ''appears to be 12 meters long, which is much larger than ''Stegosaurus sornaensis,''the largest known Stegosaur with a length of 10 meters. InGen may have increased its size to make it more spectacular. For their size are able to gain the weight. Reality of most fascinating to people are the plates along its back. There has been a great deal of debate about their use and arrangement. The plates were up to 3-feet tall and 3-feet wide. It's spike tail was used for defense against predators like Allosaurus in the Jurassic Period. History Isla Sorna (1997) When Hurricane Clarissa struck Isla Sorna, the InGen personnel left the island. The Stegosaurus herd were either set free by the workers, broke out on their own or because the storm had damaged fences. Only 11 Stegosaurus lived on the island. ''Stegosaurus roamed freely across the island. Massive animals, they were some of the largest of the animals on the island. The Stegosaurus had to learn to live in the wild. Since they no longer received lysine supplements in their food, they started to eat lysine rich plants. It is unknown how many Stegosaurus lived on the island. The few humans that visited the island since the hurricane had some encounters with Stegosaurus. The Gatherers encountered a small herd of Stegosaurus sornaensis near a river bed; a pair bond, a sub-adult. and an infant. Sarah Harding approached the herd very closely. She encounters an infant Stegosaurus, Claire, and she takes pictures of her. When the film of her camera was full it started to make noises. Because of the noise the herd sees Sarah as a threat to their young and start to attack Sarah. Isla Sorna Incident (1997) Later, Peter Ludlow's hunters captured both an infant and an adult Stegosaurus. It is unknown if the baby Stegosaurus ''is Claire or an entirely different infant. They appear again near the end of the film migrating across the island. Isla Sorna (2001) Stegosaurus were first seen when the plane was flying over the plains. Stegosaurus were also briefly encountered near another river where Dr.Alan Grant and the Kirby family road a boat through. Stegosaurus lined the river sides. Transported to Isla Nublar (2004) In 2004, InGen transported all the surviving dinosaurs to Isla Nublar. It's unknown if Stegosaurus is one of them. Jurassic World Masrani Global Corporation created a new dinosaur zoo on Isla Nublar: Jurassic World. These new clones had a dark tan skin with light olive green. The new clones appear to be the species, ''Stegosaurus armatus rather than a modified species like the originals. Stegosaurus lives in the Cretaceous Cruise, the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo, and the Gyrosphere attraction. Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom It's confirmed that they are a surviving population of Stegosaurus. Stegosaurus is confirmed to appear in the sequel. It was also saved by the soldiers from the Mount Sibo eruption. They were first seen in the stampede. However, all the dinosaurs that jumped, either drowned or got hit by one of the volcanic bombs. One was seen on a truck before Ken pulled one of its teeth out. A Stegosaurus was seen looking at the burning island. The captured Stegosaurus were locked and cages for auction, with one being successfully sold. They were once again threatened by death due to some poisonous gas. Luckily, they were released from their cages by Claire Dearing and were able to escape thanks to Maisie Lockwood. They were last seen escaping the Lockwood Manor along with many other dinosaurs and fleeing into the forests of Northern California. Gallery Known Stegosaurus * Claire (Stegosaurus) Abilities Strength and Combat Jurassic World's Stegosaurus has a flexible tail and can swing it easily so it can use it's thagomizers to fight predators or humans. Acrobatic and Speed Stegosaurus are flexible enough to be able to turn its head back to look over its shoulder, to better aim to swing its tail. As their shown to run fast enough to catch up to human. And like many of large saurian herbivores they can gallop up to up 10 mph. Good Durable, Endurance and Stamina Stegosaurus must be able to have good enough skin to take attacks from the predators as never had been shown in reality that Stegosaurus had armor-like scutes on the skin of the neck, the pelvic area (the hips) and perhaps on the sides of some species. They must be able to take some attacks from predators and with high stamina that has been proving to be herds will travel around in the island. Trivia * Originally the sick Stegosaurus was supposed to be in the role of the first film according to the novel and concept art but was replaced by Triceratops. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Alive Category:Stegosaurs Category:Escaped Dinosaurs